Dynamic Combat Missions
Dynamic Combat Missions (DCM's) are playable side missions during multiplayer matches. They include various objectives from stealing enemy data, to protecting a friendly convoy. Successful missions will reward players with extra requisition points during the match. Section 8 'Convoy The initiating team must drive a Convoy to a specific location on the map while the opposing team tries to destroy the vehicle. The initiating team has a set time limit to get the vehicle to its destination. The enemy has the same time limit to kill it. 'Bomb' In bomb, one team must take a bomb and place at a specified enemy control point. The other team must stop the deployment of the bomb. If the bomb is dropped, the enemy players may disarm it while it is sitting on the ground. If the bomb is deployed, it will kill all surrounding enemies and deployables, making it signifigantly easier for the attacking team to take the control point. 'VIP' The initiating team must protect a bot while it moves to a location on the map (typically ally controlled). The bot, designated VIP, has enhanced shields and armor and carries a Machine Gun and Pistol. 'Commando' When a commando DCM is initiated a bot, the commando, appears on the map and heads toward a base belonging to the opposing team. The initiating team must protect the commando while he attempts to capture the other team's base, or capture the base themselves. The bot carries an assault rifle and a missile launcher. 'Outpost' A beacon is placed near the base of one team. The other team must activate the beacon, wait for the outpost (essentialy a buffed out supply depot with AA guns and a sensor net) to be airlifted in, and defend it for a few minutes in order to win the points. If succesfully defended, the outpost will stay at its position until destroyed; it also counts as a team-exclusive control point that cannot be captured, only destroyed. 'Intelligence' When the intelligence DCM is initiated a small container appears at an enemy base. A player on the initiating team must pick up the container. The player can still use his weapons and secondary utilities, but cannot, however, use the overdrive ability. If the player drops the intel or is killed while carrying the container, the enemy team can recover the container and return it to where it started. Once the player has acquired the intelligence, the player must transport it back to a specificied location on the map. The opposing team must guard the container until the timer runs out. Section 8: Prejudice Airstrike A squadron of strike bombers are awaiting a signal. You must plant the beacon on an enemy base and guard it until the base is blown up. This will destroy all deployables, structures, and enemies within or around the base. The enemy team must try to stop the beacon from reaching a destination. The beacon has no required destination, and any enemy base is a viable target, so long as the time limit does not reach its end. A separate arming timer, normally 15 seconds, takes effect once the beacon is planted. The initiating team must protect the beacon until it fully arms itself and stop enemy units from attempting to disarm the beacon. Just as the DCM fails if the initiating team runs out of time, the DCM also fails if the enemy team successfully disarms the beacon. Convoy A dropship has taken catastrophic fire and ultimately gets destroyed, but not before it successfully drops off its mission-critical Convoy. The initiating team must retrieve the Convoy and bring it to its destination. After doing this, the initiating team gets to keep the Convoy until it is destroyed or another Convoy DCM is initiated by the same team, which is similar in function to the Tank, with the differences being that it only seats two occupants instead of four, and is only armed with missiles and mortars (compared to the tank which also has a cannon and minigun), but has stronger armor than the tank. The enemy team must destroy or delay to Convoy, as if it does not reach its destination by a set time, it will explode. Elimination The initiating team must kill all enemy players currently alive or about to deploy within a time limit. The enemy must keep as many of their soldiers alive until the time limit ends. It is recommended to have strength in numbers for both teams, as the targets cannot hide and the attackers should be prepared for a fight. Activation of the Elimination DCM puts all targets in the sensors, overriding jamming, and is the only type of "sensing" that can also reveal the Infiltrator (considering the Infiltrator cannot acquire Airstrike markers or Intel, which also override sensor jammers). Infiltrator An enemy experimental armor has been captured and engineers have modified it to be usable by the initiating team. The enemy team must locate the compartment which holds the suit and activate the suit to sabotage it, which takes about 20 seconds. The user of the suit must infiltrate and capture a specified enemy base within a set time limit. The mission fails if the wearer dies, fails to capture and move in to the base (which also causes the wearer to self-destruct), or if one of the enemy team members successfully sabotages the suit. If the mission succeeds, the wearer gets to keep the armor until they die. The suit, while unable to self-repair, grants much stronger armor while worn and effectively has permanent jamming inside the suit (unless an Elimination DCM is initiated against your team), resisting lock-on, sensing and detection by turrets. The suit is outfitted with a Rail Rounds assault rifle, and a Frag Missile missile launcher, as well as Frag grenades and Crash mortars for equipment. While in the suit, loadouts cannot be changed and vehicles cannot be used, even after the mission succeeds. Coming close to friendly supply depots will still replenish your ammo, equipment reserves and repair your armor. Allies with repair tools can also come to your aid and repair your damaged suit. Your stats are completely unaffected by any actions as the Infiltrator, regardless of if the mission ended or not. Killing oneself to be rid of the suit will not affect your stats, so it is recommended to go out with a bang by attacking another enemy base, or pestering an enemy tank. Intelligence Enemy intelligence has been sighted. The initiating team must find and capture intelligence from the enemy's base within set time limit. This DCM is similar to capture the flag. The opposing team must defend the intelligence and prevent the initiating team from retrieving it. Capturing the intelligence gives the initiating team the location of all enemies for a short time. Jammer A massive Jammer Array has been dropped form the sky. The Jammer array works like a non-portable Jammer Beacon that prevents detection over a larger area (about twice the distance) than the beacon. Both the initiating team and enemy team have the same goal, capture the Jammer. Both teams have a different, independent timer which remains static if one of the teams does not own the Jammer array, so if one team has one second left and the other hacks it, the other will not instantly win. If the initiating team wins, the Jammer remains, concealing all allied units from turret detection and lock-on attacks over a wide area. If the enemy team wins, the Jammer is destroyed. If a Convoy DCM has activated and the landing zone is set to be on top of a persisting Jammer, the Jammer will over time be destroyed. Outpost A forward assault base has been delivered, equipped with an AA Turret, a sensor and supply depot implements. The initiating team must defend the Outpost until the timer ends, while the enemy team must destroy the Outpost before the timer ends. If the Outpost survives, the initiating team gets to keep it on the map until it is destroyed, or another Outpost DCM is initiated by the same team. While the Outpost persists, Victory Points accumulate faster, though not by as much as a full Control Point. Sometimes the location of the Outpost can be near an enemy base. If so, beware (or take advantage if you are in the enemy team) of Airstrike DCMs, as if the airstrike is successful, the bombing run can also potentially destroy the Outpost alongside all other items inside the enemy base's vicinity, failing the Outpost DCM if it was active. Recover A experimental spaceship has exploded in orbit, and high-end technology designs have scattered all over the battlefield. The initiating team must find and capture the parts of the spaceship that fell to the ground. For each piece of wreckage recovered, requisition points and extra time are awarded. The enemy team must stop the initiating team until the timer runs out. The amount of pieces of wreckage that get scattered on the map depends on the amount of team members in the match. A larger amount means it is easier to fail the DCM, but also harder for the enemy team to protect every piece of wreckage as they spread their forces out. VIP The initiating team's General arrives on the ground after a short period of time and needs to be brought to a friendly base. If the allied base is taken over by the enemy, the VIP will still register as having arrived, though it will be harder to get him to the CP. If the mission is won, the VIP will remain at the allied base for a period of time, until killed or another VIP DCM is initiated by the same team. The VIP is armed with a Concussion pistol and a high amount of shields and armor, and can defuse the control point if it is hacked. The General will take the appearance of General Stone if it belongs to Section 8, or Commander Thorne if it belongs to the Arm of Orion. Section 8: Prejudice Swarm VIP An allied VIP crashes nearby and heads to the base you are defending. It is a good idea to go and save him, as he is a powerful ally and can kill a few enemies trying to take the Control Point. before getting killed. As in Conquest, he is armed with a Concussion Pistol. Recovery The player must recover the broken pieces of a spaceship. Doing so will grant a lot of points, which can go towards getting defenses. While it is not as useful as the VIP mission, if you can do so without dying, this mission can be a useful boost. Category:Features